prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 18 Preview
Previously on Shine Wrestling, history was made as the first-ever SHINE Tag Team Champions were crowned in an eight-team tournament. I and probably a few others expected The Buddy System and The S-N-S Express to reach the finals, but it would be The Lucha Sisters and Made In Sin in the final round, with Mia Yim and Leva Bates becoming the first tag champions. Elsewhere, Ivelisse successfully defended her SHINE Championship for the first time against Mercedes Martinez, and Valkyrie's Serena Deeb continued to bat 1,000 at Shine by defeating Angelina Love. This Friday, the women of Shine Wrestling will be back at Ybor City for SHINE 18! The announcement was made this past Thursday, and the complete card was released. The main event will see Ivelisse defend her SHINE Championship against Saraya Knight in what I consider a dream match. Clearly, this match was made due to the fact that Saraya's daughter, Paige, won the WWE Divas Championship on the day after WrestleMania XXX. It would be something if Saraya wins, because she and Paige will become the first-ever mother-daughter duo to hold titles at the same time, but Ivelisse will retain on Friday, because as I said before, I see a championship clash between Ivelisse and Serena on the horizon. Just wait for it. Speaking of Serena, she will face off against the previous #1 Contender, Mercedes Martinez, in a match made due to the events after the title match. Ivelisse's former Valkyrie cohorts crashed the ring and attacked her, and Mercedes actually stepped back in and fought them off in a show of solidarity to her fellow Puerto Rican competitor. Apparently, it does seem like my suspicions are confirmed and Mercedes has turned face at Shine. Mercedes (from what I've seen) has continued to display her villainous persona at SHIMMER and (I'm assuming) NCW Femmes Fatales. BTW, a trivial note: BOTH of the women that Serena has defeated in Shine have left that promotion and went to TNA. Another main event will see the ongoing saga between Jessicka Havok and Allysin Kay continue on, with the two former allies facing each other in an Ybor City Street Fight. Since Kay betrayed Havok at SHINE 14 in November, they have engaged each other in a pair of brutal matches at SHINE 15 and 16, but with both matches ending with no winner. Havok was not announced for SHINE 17 for obvious reasons, but she popped up anyway; accosting April Hunter and Taylor Made during Made In Sin's tag title tournament final and costing them the match. Now it's definitely on, and this time, there will be a winner, and it will be Havok. Speaking of the SHINE Tag Team Championship, The Lucha Sisters will defend their titles for the first time against Madison Eagles and Evie, at least that's what on the card. I learned some time ago that Madison suffered a wrist injury last weekend during the SHIMMER DVD tapings, so Evie may have to get a new partner. Also, Amazing Kong will face off against Nikki Storm in what is truly a David vs Goliath dream match. I still can't believe that Nikki's only 5'1"; I really thought she was around 5'5" or 5'6". Nevertheless, I really have become a huge fan of the Sinister Scotswoman; I really love what she brings to the table. Kong won't be the only one representing Daffney's All-Star Squad at SHINE 18, as Kimberly will compete against Kellie Skater, Kay Lee Ray, and Justine Silver in what is billed as a Four Way Freestyle Match. Another undercard match will see Shanna return to Shine and face off against La Rosa Negra, but the intrigue that I have in the undercard includes, you guessed it, The West Coast Connection. For the first time ever in Shine, Su Yung and Tracy Taylor will each compete in singles matches; in all of Tracy's past appearances, she has teamed with Su in tag matches. Su's opponent for the event is Rhia O'Reilly, while Tracy will face off against Amber O'Neal in a battle between seasoned veterans. I said that if Su didn't turn heel at the last event, I would give up hope, but after what I saw at SHINE 17, I have to keep that hope alive. The WCC were defeated in their first round match by Made In Sin, with Su getting pinned. While the pair did embrace each other, Su looked extremely pissed; almost as if she wanted to blame the loss on Tracy. Regardless of the outcome of Su's match, I could see a scenario where she appears during Tracy's match and acts like she's supporting her, but at the right moment, Su turns into a villainess and causes Tracy to lose to Amber. In the weeks that follow, the evil Su could say that Tracy was holding her back and she was the reason why they lost their tournament match, which would lead to a grudge match between the two at SHINE 19. As usual, I'll have my fingers crossed. I cannot wait for SHINE 18 this Friday! I have been watching Shine's shows for over a year now, and I've enjoyed every single one so far. I have a feeling that SHINE 18 will be no different! Category:Blog posts